Produce and goods are frequently stored and transported in large containers. Such large containers typically have inside dimensions of 7'8" (2337 mm) wide, 7'2" (2145 mm) high and 19'4" (5905 mm) long. However, there is no standard dimensions for such containers and in practice there is variation in the dimensions between containers. Furthermore, some containers may be approximately 40' (12.2 m) long. In addition to variations in the internal dimensions of containers, there is also variability in design details of the inner structure of containers, particularly in the corner post region and in the design features along internal edges of the container. Containers are typically made of metal and may have wooden floor installed therein.
Such containers typically have one end that comprises a lockable door or doors. The containers are loaded with produce and goods by opening the door or doors and stacking the produce and goods inside the container. As the containers age, they may start to rust in places, paint may start to flake from inside surfaces, dirt may build up on the floor and in corners and rails in the container, and grease and other contaminants may be deposited inside the container.
If a container is to be used for transporting food or food products, strict requirements are placed on the quality of the container. In order to meet the requirements for food export quality containers, the container must be clean on the inside and have no rust, flaking paint or other contaminants that may fall from the container onto the cargo. In order to meet food export quality container guidelines, it is currently necessary to steam clean or chemically wash the inside of each container each time the container is turned around and loaded with a new cargo. Repainting may also be required. These steps increase the time required to turn around a container and also increase the costs involved in turning around the container.
Food quality containers are becoming more widely used for export and transport of food products such as dairy cargoes, nuts, fruit, canned food, rice, etc. Such cargoes are typically bagged or boxed at a food preparation plant and the containers are subsequently loaded with the bagged or boxed products.